Swagger
by Fire Child
Summary: Summary: Nationals, betting pools, and a big event.


Swagger  
by Firechild  
Rating: T  
Summary: Nationals, betting pools, and a big event.  
AN: I wrote this sometime after "Rumours." Takes places the day before they head to Nationals.

Kurt Hummel shuffled into the Glee club meeting room, a slight smile on his lips. They had an early morning meeting before Nationals, and he... had an interesting night before.

Finally after a few months of wanting, he and Blaine had finally did it. No more hands over clothes, hastily unbuttoned shirts. Full on sex.

It had been lovely.

None of the boys in the classroom yet, nor Rachel, which was a bit of a relief. He sat down slightly away from Mercedes, who was chatting amicably with Tina about where they should go in New York on their free time.

He noticed Santana was eyeing him with a sharp eye. Damn, he couldn't get anything by that girl.

He quickly whipped out his iPhone and pretended to be bored. He almost had Angry Birds pulled up when...

"Alright, spill it Lady Pants."

Kurt looked down to the form-fitting khaki's he was wearing. He was pretty sure they weren't by any stretch of the imagination.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Santana," he said, giving her an innocent look.

"That look doesn't work on me", she said with a smirk. "Maybe Quinn and Rachel, but I know better."

It was then everyone turned and faced him.

Mercedes eyed him over. "There is something different about you." She leaned her head to the side and looked again.

She squealed.

"My baby boy has grown up!" She high-fived Santana.

Kurt groaned.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tina. "Kurt doesn't look any different."

Santana snorted. "Did any of you notice when he walked in?"

They all shook their head no.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as Santana got up and walked to the doorway. She imitated Kurt's walk as he slid down into his seat, his face reddening.

Santana paused by his chair, draping her arm around the back of it.

"Our boy here was walking with a bit of a swagga'."

She turned and face the girls. "There's only two reasons boys walk like that. They're either Puck, who is proud of his sexual prowess, or..."

"Kurt fell out of a tree? My uncle did that," said Brittany eagerly. "He had to sit on of those toliet pillows for like six months."

Kurt at that moment really wished he had that pillow so he could smother Satan, er Santana with it.

"No Brit," said the Latina, shaking her head. "But oddly enough, you're close for once."

Tina started grinning stupidly, and nudged Mercedes.

The former Cheerio wished he could have melted into the floor.

"Girls, let's not bother Kurt," said Quinn with a smile. "If he doesn't want to give out the details of his late night rendezvous..."

Kurt could have kissed Quinn right then and there.

"Oh no," said Mercedes. "You're not getting out of that white boy. Details man. How was Blaine?"

Kurt was really wishing Mr. Schuester would take this as the perfect time to make an entrance.

Or Finn.

Mike.

Artie.

Maybe even Puck if he got desperate enough.

The seconds ticked by.

He'd even take Sue's insults for the love that was all good and mighty.

Anyone at this point.

"Well?" said Santana. "Spill."

Kurt sighed, defeated.

"Yes..."

All the girls squealed and applauded.

"You finally got a piece of that fine man candy? You go boy," nodded Lauren in approval.

"So, details." said Mercedes with a grin.

Kurt cleared his throat and haughtily lifted his nose in the air.

"He was the perfect gentleman."

A resounding "Awwwww" could be heard through the giggles.

"We had a date planned, and well, Blaine found out his parents were attending a conference..."

"Oooh, empty house. Classic," said Santana. "I used to love using that one."

Kurt glared at Santana, but continued. "So we ended up there. We sat down to watch a movie, and one thing lead to another..."

"What movie?" asked Mercedes.

"Casablanca."

Tina whimpered and held a hand over her heart.

"We just kind of kissed and didn't look back. And yes Santana, Blaine was good."

The girl grinned and puffed up her chest.

Kurt groaned and fanned his face, which was starting to turn red like an apple. Mercedes came over and begin to help fan.

"I think it's cute," said Lauren. "It's obvious you two love each other."

"Yeah," said Tina, bringing her knees up to her chest. "You're adorable together."

"And don't forget, they are still two teenage boys in lust. Passionate, unbridled Brokeback Mountain," smirked Santana.

"Ooh, that sounds like hot fun night to be had," laughed Puck as he and Artie entered the room. He pushed Artie to a stop next to Tina.

"So the boys finally got it on eh?" he said as he sat down next to Lauren, popping his gum. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh god," said Kurt. "You too?"

"Who else? Why do you think I started the pool?"

Kurt paled. "Pool?"

"Oh! The pool!" said Lauren. "Let me go get it from my locker." She gave Puck a thumbs up and left the room.

Mercedes patted Kurt on the shoulder.

Mike and Sam entered the room and shrugged off their backpacks as they sat down. Mike handed Tina her iPod.

"Thanks, that helped. Now Sam knows more of the dance moves."

"Yay, Sam!" said Tina giving him a semi-hug around the neck.

"And thanks to me, he now knows the vocals," said a beaming Rachel, who sat down next to Artie on the front row.

"Pool time!" said Lauren, coming in with a piece of folded poster board. Everyone jerked their heads up and looked, except Kurt who was slowly trying to slide under the chair and curl into a ball until Mercedes grabbed his collar.

"Just watch," she said with a smile. "It's good." He'd have to take her word for it.

"Alright, let's see. Everyone's here except Finn. Good. He didn't have any money in the pool anyways. Since we know now our own Kurt Hummel lost the big "V" last night, and all the details, let's see who won."

"Wait," said Rachel, standing up and looking back. "Kurt? Seriously? Right before Nationals? What if your voice changes?"

"Rachel, I think Kurt hit puberty a long time ago. We're safe on vocal changes I'd imagine," said Artie, giving her a look as he adjusted his glasses.

"B-b-but... what if it triggers something? I knew Blaine would try to ruin our chances at Nationals!"

A collective groan escaped from the lips of their fellow club members.

"Rachel, and I'm saying this nicely, I don't think Blaine gives a care who wins at Nationals. He loves Kurt, and Kurt loves him back. Be happy for them. And at least we found out early what Jesse was up to, thanks to Coach Sylvester. Let's not add another conspiracy to the pot, please?" said Mercedes.

At the mention of Jesse, Rachel sat down.

"Touche. And I am happy for you Kurt."

Kurt gave her a small smile and a nod. "Thank you Rachel."

Lauren cleared her throat. "So, May. That rules out Puck, Quinn and Brittany."

Puck sighed. "Damn you gays for waiting so long. I was hoping to make some money."

Brittany looked at Kurt and smiled. "I said June. I thought you two would run off to Mars and get married."

Kurt laughed. "That's sweet Brittany... But Mars?"

Brittany looked crestfallen. "That's one of the states that allows gay marriage isn't it?"

Quinn and Kurt shared a look. "Yes Brittany, yes it is."

Brittany looked so happy at the thought, no one tried to discourage her.

"... And Tina guessed the 13th, which was close."

Tina pouted. "And I love Friday the 13th. Everyone's always so paranoid."

"And so," said Lauren. "The one person who got it all right was... Sam."

Sam looked floored. "I won the pool? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" said Lauren, closing the posterboard. "Damn you for guessing Blaine's place. You beat me."

Lauren took out a small box and handed Sam a small wad of cash. "There's about two hundred in there. Me and Puck forced some kids to bet even though they didn't know what they were betting on."

Kurt smirked and leaned into Mercedes for a hug. "That was slick."

Mercedes laughed. "It really was Puck's plan." She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"We just wanted to make sure Sam had enough to enjoy New York." She looked ashamed.

"You weren't here, so..."

"Naturally Puck would pick on the token gay boy." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"He's smarter than most people give him credit for." The countertenor stood and stretched out his arms.

Santana sighed and came to stand beside Kurt. "And another pool I didn't win, and another boy I can't have." She hip-bumped Kurt, who winced at the motion.

Santana smirked and gave him a wink. Brittany came up and hugged Kurt. "Don't worry. I'll get you one of those toliet pillows for the trip."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Thanks Brittany."

Brittany and Santana both moved over to talk to Puck and Lauren, who was having a discussion with Artie and Mike as Tina was talking to Quinn.

Mercedes looked at him. "Don't think this is over. As your best friend, I need to know more." She eyed him over again. "By the way, what's up with the casual look? You're not much for khaki's and striped shirts."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Everything's packed. All my couture is going to New York."

Mercedes laughed. "Hat box?"

Kurt grinned. "You know it." He leaned into Mercedes. "I really am tired. I packed, then the date, plus..."

"Blaine planned it along, didn't he?"

Kurt looked disturbed. "I'm starting to wonder. He had to have known his parents were going to be gone for a week earlier than yesterday." He looked up at Mercedes.

"And how did you guys know we were going to... you know."

Mercedes smirked. "We didn't. If you hadn't, we planned to break into his locker and label it as a gift."

Puck yelled across the room. "I want to see some of that swagga' Hummel!"

Kurt groaned and sat down in the chair behind him. Luckily for him, Finn and Mr. Schuester walked in before anymore could be said on the subject.

"Guys, let's talk about the trip..."

Kurt faded out after that, thinking about the kisses he and Blaine shared last night. His face grew hot at the thought, but it had been a wonderful evening before he had to go home. Luckily no one had been awake when he had got there. His father had even fell asleep in his recliner.

He smirked and sighed, and reached down to tie his boot. He pretended not to notice Santana staring at him.

The former football kicker was going to have to have a sit down conversation with Brittany. Complete with pictures, stuffed animals, and a burglar alarm.

He looked back at Santana.

Definitely the burglar alarm, he thought as a smirk came to his lips.


End file.
